23 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Migracje - Wietnamscy uciekinierzy w Norwegii (People on the move); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2004) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 07:30 Pogoda 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 16 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:05 Domisie - Kółko i patyk; program dla dzieci 09:35 Tom - Tom w Moskwie odc. 14 (Tom - Tom in Moscow); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 62 (odc. 62); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smak Podlasia 11:15 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji cz.2 (Seven Wonders of ancient Greece); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3333 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3548); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3334 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3549); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1271; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 882; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1446; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Recepty Jedynki - Uciekające spojrzenie; magazyn 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 15:35 Prosta historia; film dokumentalny 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3335 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3550); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3336 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3551); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1275 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1447; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 886; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Lora i go - kart odc. 32 (Lolly and the go - kart ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Nastolatki (She's Too Young (Teens)) - txt.str.777 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:55 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny 24:00 Krew bohaterów (Salute of the Jugger, The (Aka:The Blood of Heroes)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:30 Barbizon (Barbizon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 40/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 40); telenowela kraj prod.Szwecja, USA (2002) 06:10 Ocean Avenue - odc. 41/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 41); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 12/26 Nowa szkoła (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Die neue Schule); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 228 Nieszczęsny skarb; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Telepajęczarz (192) 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 73 (290) Przeprawa przez morze cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 82/162 Pozory mylą (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 On Face Value); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 35/75 Spotkanie z mutantem (Tarzan ep. 214 Mutant creature); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Nowy obóz dla łobuzów (Brat Camp - ser.II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa pępek świata 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 5/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 506); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 499; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 17/23 Wzorowa żona (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 Lady Be Good); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 47/78 (.) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/LIV - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Ulice Kultury - (30); magazyn 19:55 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (6); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - Milan - Liverpool ( studio ) 23:00 Panorama 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Biznes 23:35 Alibi na środę - Wyzwanie (The Challenge) 105'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1982) 01:25 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Polityk - odc. 3 ( Russian Godfathers- The politician- cz.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Repli-Kate - komedia reż. Frank Longo, wyk. Ali Landry, James Roday, Desmond Askew, Eugene Levy USA/ Niemcy 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 5 Kanada 2003 07:35 Hela w opałach: Dziewczyna Romana - serial komediowy odc. 26 Polska 2006 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 815 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 6 Kanada 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 71/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 816 Polska 2003 21:30 15 minut - film sensacyjny reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Robert De Niro, Edward Burns, Karel Roden, Oleg Taktarov Niemcy/ USA 2001 23:55 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/14 Polska 2006 00:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:55 Telesklep 02:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:57 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.05.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:43 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie prem. 23.05.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Teraz Mazowsze - TERAZ MAZOWSZE - 21.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Żadnej pracy się nie boję - Żadnej pracy się nie boję - prem. 23.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:41 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.05.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Chcemy tylko pracować; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 17 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 18 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Kurier; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:56 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 17 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 18 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:52 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (306) - serial animowany 09.00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj (8) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (187) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (54) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (24) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (50) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (9) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (188) - telenowela 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.30 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.25 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 06:35 Telesklep 07:35 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 08:05 Agenci NCIS serial sensacyjny stereo 09:05 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 09:55 Misja: epidemia serial obyczajowy 10:55 Zawód glina serial sensacyjny 11:50 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 15:05 Policjanci z Miami serial sensacyjny stereo 16:05 Alf serial komedia stereo 16:40 Jej cały świat serial stereo 17:10 Misja: epidemia serial obyczajowy 18:10 Zawód glina serial sensacyjny 19:05 Alf serial komedia stereo 19:40 Jej cały świat serial stereo 20:10 Elżbieta film obyczajowy stereo 22:45 Zwolnienie warunkowe film sensacyjny 01:05 Zbrodnia, seks i czekolada 02:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Nasza Ziemia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Pokłon Królowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Z archiwum IPN - Wierzchowiny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1219; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 12 Jerzy Zadęcki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Teraz Polska - koncert galowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kilometr z góry, kilometr w dół; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Nasza Ziemia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Polskie Tango - śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Penderecki; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 2 - Papierowy wiatr; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1219; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Cracow Klezmer Band; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Biznes; STEREO 23:47 Sport Telegram 23:55 Polskie Tango - śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Afisz - Penderecki; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 2 - Papierowy wiatr; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1219; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Cracow Klezmer Band; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Matka i syn (Mat' i syn) 68'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Aleksander Sokurow; wyk.:Aleksiej Ananisznow, Gudrun Geyer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Śniadanie dziecka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Taniec trzcin; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Play Your Own Thing - Historia jazzu w Europie (Play Your Own Thing); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka XX wieku - Karol Szymanowski III Symfonia "Pieśń o nocy" op. 27; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Sprawa Romana Bara (Deło Romana Bara); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wałkonie (The Vitelloni) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1953); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Leopoldo Trieste, Franco Interlenghi, Riccardo Fellini, Alberto Sordi, Franco Fabrizi, Eleonora Ruffo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Jarocin po latach - Roan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Rytmy serca - Salsa - Latynoska Muzyka Nowego Jorku i Puerto Rico (Beats of the heart - Salsa, Latin Music of New York and Puerto Rico); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Strefa sztuki - Wielki malarz drobnych egzystencji; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Strefa sztuki - Formiści polscy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Punkt widzenia - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Pół serio 85'; komedia; reż.:Tomasz Konecki; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Edyta Olszówka, Maria Seweryn, Robert Więckiewicz, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jacek Rozenek, Przemysław Kaczyński, Adam Krawczuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czytelnia - odc. 20; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Bokassa - echa mrocznego imperium (Bocassa - Echoes from a Somber Empire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Strefa - Mediokracja - Kartografia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Mahler (Mahler) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1974); reż.:Ken Russell; wyk.:Dana Gillespie, Robert Powell, George Coulouris, Georgina Hale, David Collings, Lee Montague, Arnold Yarrow; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Kulisy III RP - Przy okrągłym stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Zakręty dziejów - Przewrót kopernikański; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Mikołaj Kopernik - tajemnica grobu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Zakręty dziejów - Przewrót kopernikański; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kontrowersje - Ojciec Założyciel II Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Anders; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Generał Władysław Anders; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Anders; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Triumf miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Clare Peploe, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Jay Rodan, Ben Kingsley, Fiona Shaw Wlk. Brytania/Włochy 2001 10:00 Powrót Casanovy - komediodramat reż. Edouard Niermans, wyk. Alain Delon, Fabrice Luchini, Elsa Lunghini, Wadeck Stanczak Francja 1992 11:45 ostatni seans Mniejsze niebo - dramat psychologiczny reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1980 13:30 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. wyk. USA 2003 14:25 Białe Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Skok na kasyno - film kryminalny reż. Henri Verneuil, Viviane Romance, wyk. Jean Gabin, Alain Delon, Carla Marlier, Maurice Biraud Francja/ Włochy 1963 16:55 Jej wysokość Afrodyta - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Mira Sorvino, Helena Bonham Carter, F. Murray Abraham USA 1995 18:35 Cztery pory roku - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kondriatiuk, wyk. Andrzej Kondratiuk, Iga Cembrzyńska, Franciszek Pieczka, Arkadiusz Kondratiuk Polska 1985 20:00 ale hit! Shaft - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Christian Bale, Jeffrey Wright, Busta Rhymes USA 2000 21:45 O mały głos - komediodramat reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Jane Horrocks, Michael Caine, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1998 23:30 ostatni seans Święci z Bostonu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Troy Duffy, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, David Della Rocco USA 1999 01:25 Zbliżenia: John Travolta - film dokumentalny 02:00 Cień wątpliwości - thriller reż. Peter Foldy, wyk. Alberta Watson, Joe Lando, Peter Coyote, Brooke Johnson USA 1996 03:35 Nic do stracenia - film krótkometrażowy Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 08:00 Troje do pary - komediodramat reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Steve Martin, Claire Danes, Jason Schwartzman, Bridgette Wilson USA/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:50 Kraj świata - film obyczajowy reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Cezary Pazura Polska 1993 11:15 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 13:00 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 15:15 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 16:05 Dzięcioł - komedia reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Alina Janowska, Violetta Villas, Irena Kwiatkowska Polska 1970 17:40 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 23 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Poirot - Tajemnica Błękitnego Ekspresu - film kryminalny reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. David Suchet, Georgina Rylance, James D'Arcy, Lindsay Duncan Wlk. Brytania 2005 22:40 Premiera Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 24 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:15 Moja droga Wendy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Vinterberg, wyk. Jamie Bell, Bill Pullman, Michael Angarano, Danso Gordon Dania/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:05 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 03:00 Ostre cięcia - dramat sensacyjny reż. Costa-Gavras, wyk. José Garcia, Karin Viard, Geordy Monfils, Christa Theret Belgia/Francja/Hiszpania 2005 Discovery Channel 06:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Most w zatoce Hangzhou - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Łodzie wyścigowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy niszczy stację benzynową - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Most w zatoce Hangzhou - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Łodzie wyścigowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 16:00 Superjazda: Impresje - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Paul Yaffe i Dave Perewitz - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Susan Morisset - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Beczka cegieł - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 22:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Awaria wodociągów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Twarz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most nad Cieśniną Beringa - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Goryl - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Beczka cegieł - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Wondershowzen - rzeczywistość w krzywym zwierciadle 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku